Yurushi
by Rukuya
Summary: Senbonzakura awakens one night after the party at the Tenth Division that was meant to lure in a Sword Fiend and decides that this would be the best time to ask Sode no Shirayuki to forgive him for allowing her to be cut down during Muramasa's rebellion.


_~Yurushi~_

_**By**_ - _ByaRukifan_

_**Timeline:**_ Post Zanpakutou Filler Arc

_**Pairing(s):**_ Senbonzakura/Sode no Shirayuki

* * *

**~Yurushi~**

Senbonzakura slowly opened his eyes, he had a throbbing headache for some reason that he just couldn't remember. _'The Kuchiki Mansion...' _He thought as he looked around at the room.

"That's right...we were luring the Sword Fiend by throwing a party at the Tenth Division...So why am I back here at the mansion and Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia aren't?" He wondered aloud. He looked down to see his mask and chest armor lying on the floor beside him.

He picked his mask up and held it in his hands, _'I don't even know why I really wear this thing, oh well...'_ He thought before putting it on, hiding his face once again. He waited a few moments, recalling what all had happened and why he was here. _'That's right, I was drinking. I must of passed out. Master is probably very ashamed of me if he knows...Why did I even do that? Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia must have brought me back and left me here.'_

"I better go find them." Senbonzakura decided, standing up from his seated position.

When he was outside he noticed it was dark, he slightly wondered how long he had been out because he had been drinking quite a lot. He looked up at the full moon and starry sky, feeling the breeze in the night-time wind blow through his hair.

The moon seemed exceptionally brighter tonight to him for some reason. He was unsure about why though, his thoughts were soon interrupted though when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Sode no Shirayuki?" He asked when he saw that the approaching figure was indeed the beautiful zanpakutou.

"Senbonzakura. When did you wake up?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"Just recently, I was just about to come and find you."

"What for?" She asked, curious at what Senbonzakura needed her for.

Senbonzakura looked around at his surroundings before answering, "Follow me."

Sode no Shirayuki coudln't help but feel confused for a moment before shrugging those feelings off and following him into the mansion.

–

Senbonzakura had led Sode no Shirayuki to a room deep within the Kuchiki Mansion that no one really came to. The room was kept neat and clean though and obviously meant to be a guest room because of the futon, that Sode no Shirayuki guessed had been forgotten to get put away, lying on the clean wooden floor and the small desk near the corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked questioningly.

"I apologize for acting that way at the party, I don't know what came over me." Senbonzakura admitted, "Did the Sword Fiend ever show?"

"Yes, last night. Rukia-sama and I handled it though and took it to Kurotsuchi-taicho like he had wanted."

"Were you injured?" Senbonzakura asked suddenly, concern hinted in his tone.

"No, but Rukia-sama took an attack for me. She's alright now though."

"I should have been there, I apolo-"

"No, it's alright. I had a nice conversation with Rukia-sama while you were resting."

"That's good...How long was I out exactly?"

"Well you did come to at some moments throughout the day yesterday, but we didn't let you leave the room. Kuchiki-taicho doesn't know about what happened at the party, Rukia-sama and I kept him from finding out. Thankfully he didn't question us much. His attention was mainly on the injury Rukia-sama had received."

"He does care for her quite a lot, even though he doesn't show it much."

Sode no Shirayuki nodded, "Yes, I think it's sweet actually."

"Sode-..." Senbonzakura cut himself off, he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"What is it?" She questioned.

Senbonzakura let out a sigh and looked at Sode no Shirayuki, who was looking back at him with a confused expression. After a short moment of silence, Sode no Shirayuki frowned.

"What's wrong?" Senbonzakura asked.

Sode no Shirayuki suddenly approached him and placed her hands on the sides of his mask.

"What are you're do-" Senbonzakura stopped talking when Sode no Shirayuki removed his mask, revealing his blue eyes and beautiful face, and smiled.

Senbonzakura's expression was a confused one as he stared down at Sode no Shirayuki.

"You look a lot better without this you know." Sode no Shirayuki stated. "Why do you hide your face behind this mask, Senbonzakura?"

"I..." The truth was, Senbonzakura couldn't answer because he didn't know why himself.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, smiling up at him as she place her hand softly on Senbonzakura's cheek.

"I can never forgive myself for what I did to you..." Senbonzakura said sadly. "When I ordered Master to cut you down...I'm sorry, I truly am."

Sode no Shirayuki's eyes widened slightly but soon softened before she gave him a small smile. "It's alright, Senbonzakura. I've already forgiven you for that."

"Sode-" Senbonzakura was cut off when Sode no Shirayuki closed the small gap between them to kiss him softly on his lips.

Slowly, Senbonzakura began to kiss her back, making Sode no Shirayuki smile against his lips. She moved her arms around Senbonzakura's neck and pulled herself against him, making him moan slightly at the feel of her body pressed against his. Senbonzakura lightly licked Sode no Shirayuki's lips, asking for entry which she obliged; deepening the kiss.

Sode no Shirayuki took a step back towards the futon, bringing Senbonzakura with her so as not to break their kiss. She moaned when she felt Senbonzakura's tongue run over the roof of her mouth before she moved to run her hands through his long violet-shaded hair. Senbonzakura started to slowly ease Sode no Shirayuki and himself down onto the soft futon. His hands found their way to Sode no Shirayuki's waist as he started to untie her obi. Sode no Shirayuki's hands moved to untie Senbonzakura's own sash and throw it to the side.

Senbonzakura's lips moved to trail kisses down Sode no Shirayuki's neck, making her moan pleasurably and tighten her grip on his loose robes. He allowed his hands to start exploring her body, letting his hands roam over her curves, once he had thrown her obi to the side like she had previously done with his sash.

"Se-Senbonzakura...!" Sode no Shirayuki uttered breathlessly as Senbonzakura slowly ran his tongue over her neck and cupped her breast through the fabric of her clothing.

Sode no Shirayuki started to remove the rest of Senbonzakura's clothing, revealing his muscled torso. Senbonzakura groaned when she ran her hands over his chest, allowing her nails to lightly scrape against his skin. She held back a pleasured gasp when Senbonzakura opened her kimono and pulled it off her, allowing the cold air to hit her skin; arousing her nipples to a hardened state.

She cried out when Senbonzakura gave a sensual, teasing lick to her right nipple as he squeezed the other between his fingers. Her back arched as she moaned when Senbonzakura took her breast within his mouth, his tongue darting over it erotically. Sode no Shirayuki's fingers were now tugging at Senbonzakura's long hair as he sucked at her breast before bringing his mouth lower to roam over the rest of her body. She felt him push her down into the softness of the futon as he moved back up to kiss her passionately on her lips which she replied to by kissing him back with an equal amount of passion.

Senbonzakura was having trouble holding back, having trouble from just instantly taking her. It was becoming painful for him, his hardness throbbing against the loose fabric of his pants which Sode no Shirayuki then helped him shrug out of.

"Sode no-" Senbonzakura groaned when he felt her run her tongue over his neck. He moved down once more to trail soft licks and kisses down her chest, causing her to arch her back and moan at the feel of his tongue on her skin again.

"Senbon-" She gasped when she realized what he was doing, as his trail went lower and lower. He lifted her leg and gently kissed her inner thigh, slowly moving towards his goal. Her breaths were hitched and came out in gasps when he kissed her entrance before he thrust his tongue in suddenly.

"Senbonzakura!" She cried, her fingers gripping his hair tightly. She couldn't take much more of this, he was driving her over the edge. Suddenly Senbonzakura moved back up and looked down at her, silently asking her for permission to continue.

Sode no Shirayuki cupped his face and pulled him down for another passionate, intoxicating kiss. She could feel his hardness pressing against her and she was ready to go further.

"Sode no...Shirayuki..." Senbonzakura gasped before slowly entering her, causing her to gasp and clutch his shoulder. He stopped to look down at her; she gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know that he could continue. He pulled out slightly before entering her again, making her cry out once more.

The pleasure Senbonzakura felt as Sode no Shirayuki's walls clenched around him was unimaginable, he could hardly believe that this moment was even happening as he moved within her. Soon, she started meeting him with each thrust, causing him to growl against the soft flesh of her shoulder as her buried his head against her. He felt her nails scraping against his back, no doubt leaving marks but he didn't care. Soon Senbonzakura felt Sode no Shirayuki tightening around him, he lifted his head from her shoulder and crashed his mouth upon hers in another pleasurable kiss. She let out a muffled scream against his mouth as she climaxed; Senbonzakura followed her soon after, giving a grunt as he spilled his seed within within her. He collapsed on top of her, the both of them breathing roughly to catch their breath. Senbonzakura moved so lay beside her, causing Sode no Shirayuki to gasp when he pulled out.

Sode no Shirayuki turned to lie on her side to look Senbonzakura in the eyes, he gazed at her for a moment before giving her a soft smile which she couldn't help but smile back at.

"You truly are the most beautiful Zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki....I love you." Senbonzakura said before moving towards her to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I could say the same for you, Senbonzakura." Sode no Shirayuki said, giving a small, breathless laugh. "I love you too."

_The End...

* * *

_

**I just HAD to write one! A SenYuki lemon...because when I came here and DIDN'T see any...I was disappointed. This pairing need MORE LOVE! This is only my second lemon though so go easy on me, I'm still practicing. Lol. Sorry it's so short, hopefully I'll get better at these. If you're wondering what the title means, it means "Forgiveness" in Japanese. I just thought a title like that would fit.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this~**

**Please Reaview!**

**Just DON'T FLAME!**


End file.
